Pancakes: The Aftermath
by Searching for Serenity
Summary: Sequel to Pancakes. You'll need to read Pancakes first, in order to understand this story. John faces Sarah and Derek's wrath, and works out a few things with Cameron. Jameron. A little fluffy. Rated M to be safe, but could possibly be T.


Sequel to Pancakes. You'll need to read Pancakes first, in order to understand this story. John faces Sarah and Derek's wrath, and works a few things out with Cameron. Jameron. A little fluffy. Rated M to be safe.

Note to Jameron4eva: You requested this in your review of Pancakes. I know I told you I wasn't going to write it, but I got to thinking about it, and I decided I'd see what I could do. I ended up writing this. Go figure. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. If I did, there would be many more seasons of this amazing series for everyone to enjoy!

* * *

**Pancakes: The Aftermath**

John can't believe it! Cameron had just walked out of the room, leaving him to face his mom all by himself. He's absolutely terrified! He waits in silence, staring at his mom with wide, fearful eyes, for the explosion that's sure to occur. He doesn't have to wait long.

"Oh my God, John! How could you?! I leave you alone with her for 24 hours, and what do I find when I come home?! You were about to have sex with her! In my kitchen! God, John, she's a metal! How could you even think of doing THAT with a metal! It's a good thing I was the one to catch you two, and not Derek! If he'd caught you doing that she'd be nothing but scrap by now!"

Sarah pauses to catch her breath, and in that moment a look of horror crosses her face. "Has this happened before, John? How long has this been going on? Tell me the truth!"

John shakes his head violently. "No, Mom, I swear. This is the first time anything's ever happened."

Sarah puts her hand to her forehead. She takes a deep breath. She seems to be trying to calm down and collect her thoughts. "Okay, okay. That's good." She suddenly looks very weary. She pulls out one of the chairs from around the table and sinks down into it. "Sit down, John. We need to talk."

John obediently pulls out the chair opposite his mom and sits down.

"Look, John, I realize you're a teenager now. Your hormones are going crazy, and you have certain urges that can cloud your judgment. I know that Cameron appears to be an attractive teenage girl, and I know that she's programmed to obey your commands. However, it is not acceptable to use someone else to fulfill your urges, not even a cyborg."

During Sarah's speech John's face had gone from beet-red embarrassment to open-mouthed astonishment. Now he speaks up in indignant protest. "Mom, it's not like that! It's not like that at all! I would never use Cameron! I care about her too much! In fact, Mom, I love her! I love her, Mom, and she loves me!"

Sarah's mouth forms a tight line. "Did she tell you she loved you? John, we've been over this before. She's a machine. She can't feel love. She's lying to you, John. She's trying to trick you."

John looks offended. Though he tries to control it, his anger is obvious. "Why would she do that, Mom?! She's not malfunctioning now! What purpose would it serve for her to say that, unless she meant it?"

Sarah frowns at him. "I don't know, John. I don't understand how a metal thinks. I don't know what's in her programming."

Just then Derek strolls into the kitchen. He'd apparently just gotten home, because he still has on his jacket. He looks at Sarah and John's serious faces and says, "Hey, guys. What's going on? Did something happen?"

Sarah sighs in response.

John looks at his mom in alarm. "Mom, please don't tell him."

Derek responds in a sharp voice, "Tell me what?"

Sarah looks at John, ignoring Derek's question. "John, I think he needs to know."

Derek asks loudly, "Know what?!"

Sarah and John both continue to ignore him. John pleads with his mom in a low, desperate voice, "Mom, please, he'll destroy her!"

Derek, hearing John's words, exclaims, "Did the metal malfunction again? Where is she? You're damn right I'm gonna destroy her!"

John cries out, "No, Derek! She didn't malfunction! Everything's fine!"

Derek frowns at John, "Then what the hell is going on here?"

John stares at Derek in silence, refusing to answer.

Sarah sighs, again, and finally speaks up. "I just got home a few minutes ago. I found the two of them here in the kitchen. They were both naked. They were about to have sex."

Derek's eyes almost bulge out of his head. "WHAT?!"

John cringes, shrinking down in his chair.

Derek begins to rant at him. "John, she's a METAL! She's the enemy! I don't care if she's been reprogrammed, she's still one of THEM! Do you have any idea how many people will die at the hands of monsters like her?! What the hell is wrong with you?! How could you even THINK of SCREWING a METAL!" Derek stops, shuttering at the very thought. For a second, he looks as though he's going to be sick. Then a cold, determined look appears on his face. He pulls his gun from the waistband of his jeans. "Where is she?! I'm gonna burn that metal bitch! WHERE IS SHE?!!!"

John jumps up out of his chair, holding his hands out in front of him in a placating gesture. "No! Please, Derek, no! I love her!"

Derek looks even more furious at John's words, until he sees the tears in John's eyes. As Derek watches, the tears begin to leak out of John's eyes and run down his face.

Derek seems to waiver, and finally he sighs and puts his gun back in his waistband. He runs his hand through his hair, and then looks John in the eye. "Listen, kid, I know you think you love her, but this is just an infatuation. John, you're still young. You don't know what real love is, yet."

John clenches his fists at his sides. His eyes, still sparkling with tears, now narrow in rage. "How dare you! I'm not some stupid kid! I know what I feel! And what I feel is real! Don't insult me like that!" John storms out of the kitchen, and heads upstairs to his room.

Derek calls after him, "John, wait! John, come back! John!" He sighs and looks at Sarah. "What should I do? Should I go after him?"

Sarah shakes her head at Derek and replies, "Just let him be for now. He'll be fine. He just needs some time to cool off."

Derek nods and sinks into one of the empty chairs. He looks seriously at Sarah. "What about the metal? What do we do about her?"

Sarah frowns in response. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

Meanwhile, John has stormed upstairs to his room and slammed his door. He's sitting on his bed, fuming, when there's a quiet knock on his door. "What do you want?" He yells angrily. He's surprised when the door opens and Cameron walks into his room. He notices that she's gotten dressed, although the short black shorts, and see-through white tank top with the black bra underneath leave little to the imagination. John wonders if she dresses like that on purpose to torture him. She shuts the door behind her and walks over to him, sitting down on his bed next to him.

John turns to face her. "Cam, I'm sorry, I thought you were Derek, or Mom."

Cameron stares into John's eyes, her expression serious. She begins to speak in a quiet voice. "No, John, I'm sorry. I should have heard Sarah come home, but I was distracted. If I had been listening for threats like I'm supposed to, we wouldn't have gotten caught."

John's mouth turns up in a smirk. "Well, we were kinda busy. I can see how you might have been distracted."

Cameron blinks at him. Then she asks, "Does that mean you forgive me?"

John's face becomes serious. "Of course I do, Cam."

Cameron replies, "Thank you." She pauses for a second, and then says, "I could hear your conversation with Sarah and Derek. You told them that you love me. Do you love me, John?"

John's expression softens. He reaches out a hand and tenderly cups Cameron's cheek. "Yes, Cam, I do.

I think I always have. I was just afraid to admit it, even to myself."

With that, John leans forward and captures Cameron's mouth in a kiss. She kisses him back, gently, tenderly. They break apart and stare into each other's eyes for what seems like an eternity. Suddenly, John breaks eye contact and looks down at the floor in embarrassment. Silence stretches between them.

After a minute, Cameron asks, "Is something wrong, John?"

John continues staring at the ground. He replies, "No, not really." After another moment of silence he finally says, "It's just that... I was just thinking...about earlier...when you said that you're able to...you know, have sex..." John's voice trails off.

Cameron blinks at John, then she calmly states, "Yes, I can have sex."

John looks up at Cameron, concern on his face. "But are you able to enjoy doing it?

Cameron tilts her head to the side. "My body's able to feel sensations. In the future, when we have sexual intercourse, I experience intense sensations that I equate to pleasure."

John smiles an embarrassed smile at her. "Oh...well, that's good."

Cameron silently studies John for a moment. Then she leans forward and crushes her mouth against John's in a sudden kiss. John's stunned for a moment, but he quickly recovers and returns the kiss eagerly. Passion builds between them, their kisses becoming more and more heated. Suddenly, Cameron breaks apart from John. "They're coming up the stairs," she whispers.

John pulls away from Cameron. He whispers back, frantically, "They can't find you here. They'll destroy you! Quick, leave!"

Cameron shakes her head and whispers back, "It's too late for that."

John looks around in a panic. "The closet!" He whispers urgently, "Get in!"

Cameron quickly squeezes into John's closet, and shuts the door behind her.

A second later, there's a knock on the door. John yells, in what he hopes is an appropriately angry voice, "Go away!"

Derek calls back from the other side of the door, "John, we need to talk. Please, open up."

John decides it would look suspicious if he doesn't open the door, so he reluctantly opens the door and stands in the doorway, glaring at Derek and his mom. "What do you want?!"

Derek looks humbled. "Look, John, I'm sorry I said those things. I realize you're much more mature than an ordinary teenager. I shouldn't have questioned your feelings like that."

John's taken by surprise. "Really? So you accept that I love Cam?"

Derek's mouth tightens. "I accept that your feelings are real. I still don't like you having them."

John replies curtly, "I don't expect you to."

Sarah clears her throat. "Listen, John, Derek and I agree that your feelings for Cameron are real, and even though we don't like it, there's nothing we can do to change how you feel. However, we also agree that a physical relationship between you and Cameron is unnatural and wrong, and we won't tolerate it. Do you understand?"

John scowls and is about to protest, but then he thinks better of it. He mumbles in resignation, "Yeah."

"Good." Sarah declares, seeming satisfied. Then she asks, "Do you know where Cameron is? She's not in her room."

John shrugs. "I don't know. I haven't seen her. Maybe she's outside checking the perimeter, or something."

"Okay, we'll check outside." Sarah replies, turning away.

John suddenly feels a surge of panic coursing through him. He calls after her. "Wait! You're not going to destroy her, are you?" There's desperation in his voice.

Sarah turns back to face John, but Derek's the one who replies. "No, John, even though I'd like nothing better, we're not going to destroy her. At least, not today. We just want to have a talk with her. Make clear what we won't tolerate. That kind of thing."

"Oh, okay then." John replies, his relief evident. He shuts his door, and hears his mom and Derek moving back down the hall, and then down the stairs. When he can no longer hear them, he whispers, "Cam, it's okay. You can come out now."

Cameron emerges from the closet. John rushes to her side and envelopes her in a hug. "That was too close." He whispers.

Cameron hugs him back tightly. She whispers, "I should go, John. Before they come back."

"Yeah." John replies, looking forlorn at the thought of her leaving.

Cameron's mouth closes on John's in another passionate kiss. It only last for a few seconds, and then she's pulling away from him. She whispers, "I'll come back tonight, after I'm sure they're asleep. We'll finish this then."

John grins at her. "I can't wait, Cam."

Cameron's mouth turns up in what greatly resembles a mischievous smile. She silently opens his door, and slips out of his room.

Late that night, actually about 2:00 in the morning, Cameron silently creeps into John's bedroom. She finds John asleep in his bed. She quickly sheds her clothes, dropping them in a heap on the floor, and climbs into bed beside John. John wakes up when Cameron presses a firm kiss against his lips. His eyes flutter open, and he smiles sleepily at her.

"Hey," John whispers. He kisses her back. As they're kissing, John starts to wrap his arm around Cameron, but freezes when his hand trails over her bare backside. John groans, breaking off the kiss to ask, "Are you naked?"

"Yes," Cameron replies, staring at him with innocent eyes that he knows are an act.

John chuckles and captures her mouth in a passionate kiss. She opens her mouth under his, allowing his tongue entrance. They kiss heatedly, their tongues dancing against each other, until John finally has to break off for air. As he catches his breath, he places open-mouthed kisses on her neck. Then his mouth seeks out Cameron's, again. As they kiss with increasing urgency, John's hands travel over her body, caressing her bare skin, exploring every curve. Cameron's hands are busy traveling over John's body, as well. Soon she decides his boxers are in the way, and she begins tugging at them. John shifts his weight on the bed, trying to assist her as she tugs the boxers down and off, throwing them on the floor with her clothes. Then John rolls them on the bed, ending up on top of Cameron. He stares into her eyes, and without a word, he enters her. Cameron's eyes go wide and she inhales sharply. John bends down and kisses her lips, and then trails kisses across her jaw and down her neck. He begins to move his hips, and Cameron moves hers to meet him. Their bodies move in unison, in an ever increasing rhythm, until, with a shuttering gasp, Cameron reaches her climax. That's all it takes to send John over the edge to a blissful oblivion. He collapses on top of Cameron. When he recovers enough to be aware of his surroundings, he looks down into Cameron's eyes and smiles.

"I love you, Cam."

She smiles back at him, a true smile, and in that moment, she's never looked more human. "I love you, too, John."

John bends down and gives Cameron another kiss. Their bodies are still joined together, and John's never felt more complete. He can't imagine anything more natural or right than loving Cameron for the rest of his life.

They end up making love two more times that night, before John finally falls into an exhausted sleep with his arms around Cameron. Cameron doesn't sleep, but she lays next to John, holding him in her arms, until the sky turns gray outside John's window. Then she gently shakes John awake.

"John, let me up. I have to go now. It'll be light soon."

John groans, and tightens his hold on Cameron. "I don't want you to go."

"I know, John, but if I don't, Sarah and Derek will find us together."

John sighs and releases his hold on Cameron. She stands up and quickly puts her clothes back on. Then she hands him his boxers back, and John grabs a hold of her wrist, pulling her to him for one more tender kiss. When he finally releases her mouth, gasping for air, Cameron whispers to him, "I'll come back, again, tonight."

John looks longingly into her eyes. "Do you promise?"

Cameron stares intensely back into John's eyes. "Yes, John, I promise."

With that, John finally lets her go. Cameron creeps from his room just as silently as she had entered it.

That night, Cameron keeps her promise to return to John's room. Before she leaves the following morning, she makes the same promise again. It soon becomes their routine. Every morning, before she leaves, she promises John she'll return to him. Every night she keeps her promise. Sarah and Derek are none the wiser. John and Cameron share their love in secret, only in the darkness of night, but it's enough for them.

* * *

Author's notes: Well, what do you think? I realize this story is very different from the first Pancakes story. That story was really all about the humor, and this story is a romance with very little humor in it. I apologize for the lack of humor, but I didn't feel like there was a place for it in this story. I'd just started working on this story when I got a couple of reviews for Pancakes requesting that John and Cameron get to "do the deed." I hadn't written a sex scene before, and was hesitant about doing it, but I decided to view the request as a challenge. I tried to do it tastefully, and not be in any way explicit. I also tried to emphasize John and Cameron's love for each other, to demonstrate that it was an act of love, and not just sex. I would love to get your reviews! I will gladly welcome any constructive criticism, but no flames please!


End file.
